


Jetpacking

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at some point between season 5 and (what will be) the beginning of season 6…I think. Originally posted on Tumblr November 5 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetpacking

It was mainly due to simple logistics that whenever Kurt and Blaine cuddled, whether that be on the couch watching a movie or in bed naked, sweat cooling on their skin, Kurt was always the big spoon.

It was just easier that way. Kurt was taller and had longer limbs; all the better to wrap himself around his fiance, relishing the way that Blaine’s smaller, more compact body fit neatly into the cavity created by his. And Blaine hardly complained when the position of Kurt’s body allowed him to press gentle kisses to the back of his neck, making the small hairs there stand on end, or to feel him getting hard against his ass when their activities weren’t strictly PG.

For Kurt, it was about a need to  _protect_ ; to protect Blaine from the outside forces that wanted to tell him that he wasn’t good enough, that he would never achieve anything, that he would be left behind while everyone around him succeeded in leaps and bounds. It was one of the few moments in their relationship where he allowed that instinctive need, usually lying dormant and suggested rather than overtly shown, to awaken; and he knew that, unlike him, Blaine needed the physical demonstration of affection and comfort more than he did.

It worked for them. It was as easy as breathing; Kurt, wrapped around Blaine on the couch, losing himself in the warmth of Blaine’s body and the steady rise and fall of his chest as he exhaled and inhaled, and Blaine, taking a strange sort of inner strength from the feel of Kurt’s arms around him and his chest pressed against his back, the tickle of his breath against the back of his neck and the beat of his heart somewhere below his ear.

It was, however, a little predictable. And while predictable didn’t have to mean bad, it was nice to change things up once in a while.

So when Kurt proposed they go for coffee at their usual place, a little cafe a few blocks from the Bushwick loft, before taking a cab to Central Park and enjoying what was left of the sunshine before the winter chill set in, Blaine offered a counter-proposal.

“Let’s not go out this time. Stay in, order Chinese takeout, watch a movie…” he drifted off euphemistically, leaning in close to Kurt and making him shiver with the proximity of his body. “C’mon. Let’s have a lazy day. You deserve it, and actually, so do I.”

In the end, Kurt had given in. Chinese food  _did_  sound good - even if it was only 11am. But what was wrong with bending the rules a little now and again?

With the food ordered, Kurt flopped onto the couch and began scrolling through their DVR, looking for something to play in the background while (hopefully) they made out lazily, waiting for their food to arrive. He found an episode of  _Project Runway_  that they’d seen a hundred times before, and pressed  _Play_. Kurt was only half-watching when Blaine joined him, linking their fingers together.

“This is nice,” he said. “I feel like our lives get so hectic sometimes that we never get time to just…sit, y’know?" 

Kurt leaned back against the couch. “I know. This city, New York, all our friends…it can get a little crazy sometimes. Crazier than it usually is, I mean, what with Rachel and Santana and Sam and Artie being around all the time. It’s nice to just be us, without anyone else around.”

Blaine, in silent agreement, shifted so that he could rest his head on Kurt’s shoulder. His t-shirt had slipped down slightly, and he could feel Kurt’s bare skin against his cheek, warm and inviting. 

After a moment, Kurt tapped Blaine on the shoulder. “Turn around. I wanna be the big spoon.”

Blaine hesitated, and then replied, “Actually…could we try something? I’d like to be the big spoon. Just this once. If you don’t mind. I like having you around me, don’t get me wrong, but…I’d like to try.”

Kurt was taken by surprise, but found himself willing. “Of course. Yeah, we can do that.” He dropped a kiss to Blaine’s cheek, manoeuvred so that Blaine could move up behind him, deliberately exposing the expanse of his throat and his bare collarbone to tempt him.  It was a dirty trick, he knew, but it worked every time. 

Blaine settled himself behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in the space between his shoulder blades. Kurt put his hands over both of Blaine’s where they were folded over his stomach, finding his skin soft and warm. Kurt had always loved Blaine’s hands; pianists’ hands, gentle and graceful. 

Kurt was disturbed from his reverie by the sound of Blaine giggling somewhere behind him, trying to muffle the sound in the fabric of Kurt’s t-shirt. 

"What’s funny?”

“I’m so much smaller than you. Shorter, I mean. I’ve noticed it before but it never really hit me until now how much taller and longer than me you are,” Blaine explained. 

“And that’s funny, why, exactly?” Kurt probed, twisting to look over his shoulder at Blaine, who was grinning at him, his eyes sparkling with some unknown amusement. 

“Because I feel like a human jetpack,” Blaine said, dissolving into giggles once more. “Stuck onto the back of you like this.”

“Well, you’re a very cute jetpack, if that’s any consolation,” Kurt replied, patting Blaine’s folded hands affectionately. “Though admittedly the lack of propellent properties is a drawback.”

“Hey!” Blaine protested, though only in jest; he was smiling as he did so. 

“Sssh, jetpacks don’t talk. Let’s just sit and wait for the food to get here, and then my human jetpack may detach himself to eat his lo mein." 

"Deal.”


End file.
